My love for you
by Wishmaster 17
Summary: Hinata somehow finds a way to tell Naruto she loves him without being face to face. Wonder how Naruto will feel about this read and review if you like. If you dont review :P
1. Chapter 1

**My love for you**

**This is a story based off a poem I wrote I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Summary: Hinata somehow finds a way to tell Naruto she loves him without being face to face. Not sure if it will be a drabble thing or just a story so read and tell me what I should do?**

**With Hinata:**

I'm Hinata Hyuga and I'm desperately in love with Naruto Uzumaki. Writing this letter is actually easy when you think about it. I know what his dream is. To become Hokage of course! He wants to be Hokage so people will acknowledge him as a person.

Naruto is so rambunctious I just love that about him. But even though my love for Naruto is a secret and barely anyone pays attention to the little Hyuga heiress and thinks I'm week well I am in a way. But Naruto believes in me.

He acknowledged me in the Chuunin exams cheering me on when I was fighting Neji. He believed I was capable of doing it. He saw something in me that I didn't know existed. He gave me a new meaning in life.

Yes I am still shy but my love for Naruto will never diminish.

I finished the note and addressed it to Naruto then sneaking into the night to his house. I left the note on the door step with a rose then left. I didn't put my name on it I couldn't have that now. I felt happy with myself.

I told Naruto how I felt in the letter. I had been wanting to tell it to him for ages but never could now that I did that I feel so much better.

**With Naruto the next day:**

Naruto woke up and had his normal ramen for breakfast and got ready for the day. He was happy that he had become more powerful. He felt that he could do anything.

As he walked out side he noticed the note on the ground along with the rose. Curiosity got the better of him and he decided to read the note then and there.

_Dear Naruto,_

_The love I hold for you is more than anything._

_I love the way you smile. Your beautiful smile brightens up my day, makes me feel as if I am special._

_I love the way your eyes sparkle when you're happy. When you're sad I'm sad. I always want to cheer you up and want to see your beautiful ocean blue eyes shine with joy._

_I love your ambition. The way you stick to what you're doing till the end. _

_I love how you care for those around you, helping those that need it. _

_I love you with all my heart and always will. I will love you even if you don't love me back. I'll love you till the end of time._

_I will love you from afar just so you will be happy with another. I will love you till the day I die. So please my love, don't feel as though you are loathed or that no one cares for you. Because I do. I care and always will._

_Sincerely, the one who loves you to the end of time. _

Naruto blushed at this but smiled someone liked him. He thought it was from Sakura so he decided to greet her at her house more happy than normal.

When Sakura came out she saw the note in his hand and the very happy demure. "Hey Naruto what 'cha got there?" he smiled even wider. "Don't act like you don't know Sakura. You like me and sent me this letter."

Now she was confused "Naruto I didn't send you a letter. And you know my heart belongs to Sasuke." he laughed "I'm not buying it Sakura I know you sent me the letter and rose."

She crossed her arms "Naruto! I did not write you a letter let me see that." She took the letter and gasped "I couldn't come up with something like that. Naruto I think you got a secret admirer."

He frowned "you mean you don't like me like that?" she nodded sadly "Sorry Naruto I only like you as a friend. But this girl she likes you a lot from the poem." He smiled to himself.

"At least I know someone likes me." she nodded. "Yeah. Now come on lets go we don't want to be late for our mission like Kakashi sensei always is." He laughed and they both ran to the front of the village. Naruto thinking who that girl is, and where she is now.

**So what do you think should I do another chapter or should this be a drabble? Idk review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I'm making these drabbles and so here we go.  
**

**Summery: Hinata and Naruto have been friends for quiet some time, Naruto is in love with Sakura still but what if he see's something he never saw in Hinata?  
**

Hinata and Naruto were working on a little school project and Hinata couldn't help but laugh as Naruto was trying to get Hinata to have some fun like going to the mall. "Come on Hina your always doing homework you need to relax."

She contemplated whether or not to go but decided to go. Naruto was right she did always stay at home and study for school. And so the two friends left for the mall. They went to the food court where Naruto saw the 'love' of his life Sakura.

Sakura was shopping with Ino in Rue 21. "What do you think Ino? Do you think Sasuke-kun will think any better of me in this?" Ino looked her over and rolled her eyes "Sakura your trying to hard. Shikamaru get over here!" the blonde yelled for her boyfriend.

"What do you want now?" he said in a tired voice "Would you go out with Sakura if you saw her wearing that?" Sakura was wearing black shorties and a low cut pink top that was strapless. Hinata rolled her eyes at her.

"No. Because then I would be cheating on you and my mom would kill me if I ever did that." she smacked his head "God Shikamaru! Sakura..." she looked at herself "Oh who cares I think I look sexy Sasuke-kun is going to love it!"

Ino sighed knowing she wont be able to talk her out of it. Naruto was drooling over Sakura "Wow Sakura looks really hot!" Hinata's heart hurt _'Does showing off really matter to you Naruto-kun?' _For a while Naruto was with Hinata then ran after Sakura thinking Hinata was behind him.

Hinata walked into the store and looked over the clothing and thought that some of the outfits were cute but it wasn't going to get Naruto to notice her. She walked around and somehow ended up in Spenser's.

"Can I help you?" One lady asks her as she timidly walked around "Ummm I-i was w-wondering if y-you had anything that would get my crush to notice me?" She looked at her and started to think then smiled.

"I have the perfect outfit for you." the girl put Hinata in a dressing room and gave her dress that went to where her leg (so basically it was a really short dress that was black) Hinata walked out and was blushing slightly "Hm now you need heels."

The lady dragged Hinata all around till they got a stiletto heels that made hinata look very sexy. "There now any man would have you." Hinata payed for her things and left in the outfit the cashier gave her a short jacket to wear with the dress.

Hinata was getting a bunch of looks and blushed like crazy especially when she ran into Sasuke "Hinata is that you?" she nodded blushing even more. "huh. Never thought you would wear stuff like that. You actually look sexy you should wear this stuff more often."

"I-i..." was all she got before he wrapped an arm around her shoulders "Come on lets go on a date." He took her around and got her some food because well she was hungry. When they were done Sasuke pulled her close to him and kissed her softly on the lips.

"S-sasuke!" he smirked and kissed her again she pushed on her chest with all her might until he was pulled off by a blonde haired boy with spiky hair. _'Wait a second? Thats Naruto!' _Hinata's heart swam with joy seeing he was there and saved her.

"Teme! How dare you do that to Hinata!" Sasuke rolled his eyes "What? It's not like you were going to do it anytime soon. You are 'in love' with Sakura and I want nothing to do with her. Hinata on the other hand she is beautiful even before she dressed like this not that I'm complaining."

Naruto punched Sasuke in the jaw and glared down at him "Sasuke stay away from my girl!" Sasuke smirked and got up rubbing his jaw a bit "Finally." and that was all he said before he left. Naruto turned to Hinata who was shocked.

"Did I just say that?" she nodded with a smile. "Oh...Sorry Hinata but I kind of like you a lot. When I saw you I thought you were beautiful, yet you were beautiful before you changed into this. Hinata will you go out with me?" he asked hopefully.

"YES!" she squealed and jumped in his arms kissing him in the moment he smiled and returned the kiss spinning her around.

On the other side of the food court

"Your a good guy Sasuke." Sakura says with a smile "I know. Come on lets go." she nodded "As long as you don't kiss anyone but me okay?" he smirked and kissed her "of course."


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright so I love you spaz chick for reviewing X) anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter of my love for you.**

****Hinata was at this party that her father made her go to so she could watch over her younger sister Hinabi. (Did I spell that right?) Hinata was quite surprised to see Naruto Uzumaki there and when he saw her he gave her a bright smile and ran over to her. "Hinata! what are you doing here?" he asks happily.

"F-father wanted me t-to look after Hinabi." he nodded and looked at the younger Hyuga interacting with the kids. "Yeah same here. The old man wanted me to watch over Konohamaru to make sure he didn't get in trouble or something. I really think he's see's I'm not the little prankster that I used to be."

She smiled at Naruto. He has grown a lot since they were kids, Naruto was still loud and could be obnoxious but he was so much better. Naruto he follows his dreams and doesn't back down from them, he also gave Hinata the courage to stand up for herself. She was still shy but not as much.

Anyway the kids thought it would be a good idea to read scary stories as they sat by the fire. Now Hinata wasn't much for a scary story person heck she didn't like anything scary but she saw everyone wanted to hear it so she sucked it up and pretended not to care.

Naruto sat by her as they listened to the stories he would make some side remarks here and there about them. Konohamaru was up and telling the urban legend of the area they were in which happened to be in the forest "Alright! this story is called...the tall man."

"The tall man? Who's that?" Naruto asked stupidly "If you let me tell the story you might just know." and with that he started his eerie tale.

_Once upon a time there were twin girls, Stela and Sorina. They were brave little girls, and had no fear of the dark, nor of spiders and other crawling things. Where other young ladies and even young boys would cower, Stela and Sorina would walk with their heads held high. They were good girls, obedient to their mother and father and to the word of God. They were the best children a mother could ask for, and this was their undoing._

_One day, Stela and Sorina were out with their mother gathering berries from the forest. Their mother bid them stay close to her, and they listened, as they were good children. The day was bright and clear, and even as they walked closer to the center of the forest the light barely dimmed. It was nearly bright as noon when they found the tall man._

_The tall man stood in a clearing, dressed as a nobleman, all in black. Shadows lay over him, dark as a cloudy midnight. He had many arms, all long and boneless as snakes, all sharp as swords, and they writhed like worms on nails. He did not speak, but made his intentions known._

_Their mother tried not to listen, but she could no more disobey the tall man than she could forget how to breathe. She walked into the clearing, her daughters shortly behind her. "Stela," she said, "take my knife, and cut a circle on the ground big enough to lie in." Stela, who was not afraid of the tall man, nor afraid of the quiver in her mother's voice, obeyed what her mother said. "Sorina," the mother said, "take the berries and spread them in the circle, and crush them underfoot until the juice stains the earth." Though Sorina wondered why her mother asked her to do such a thing, she obeyed, because she was a good girl._

_"Stela," the mother said, "lie in the circle."_

_Stela, though she worried she might stain her clothes, did as her mother asked._

_"Sorina," the mother said, and bid Sorina cut her sister open with the knife._

_Sorina could not; would not._

_"Please," her mother said. "If you don't, it will be worse. So much worse."_

_But Sorina could not, and she threw the knife away and ran home, crying. She hid under her bed, afraid for the first time in her life. She waited until her father came home from the fields, and told him of the terrible thing she had found in the woods. Her father comforted her, and told her she would be safe. He went to the woods, his axe in hand, and as he commanded, she stayed by the hearth, waiting for his return._

_After some time she fell asleep. When she woke, it was to the sound of knocking on her door at the darkest hour of the night. "Who is there?" she said._

_"It is your father," the knocker said._

_"I don't believe you!" said Sorina._

_"It is your sister," the knocker said._

_"It cannot be!" said Sorina._

_"I am your mother," said the knocker, "and I told you it would be worse." And the door, locked tight before her father left, fell open as if it had been left ajar. And her mother stepped in, her sister's head clutched in one bloody hand, her father's in the other._

_"Why?" wept Sorina._

_"Because," said her mother, "there is no reward for goodness; there is no respite for faith; there is nothing but cold steel teeth and scourging fire for all of us. And it's coming for you now."_

_And the tall man slid from the fire, and clenched Sorina in his burning embrace. And that was the end of her. _

Hinata was scared "Those poor little girls!" she says to herself she held Hinabi's hand and got worried for her little sister because that is what any big sister would do if they put their sibling in the story.

"Wait a second who is the tall man?!" Naruto asks confused "The tall man is know by many but is best known as Slender man." **(For those of you who don't know who slender man is i suggest you not  look him up. Because there is some crazy stuff. But since you won't listen to me Go on youtube and type in slender man.) **

"Oh my gosh!" one child yelled "He's creepy!" another said but the one that got everyone to laugh was "If I saw him I would give him a big hug! Slendy gives the best hugs!" Konohamaru bowed and let Hinabi come up she was telling a story she made up.

_The knife plunged into my stomach. I looked down and was met with the sight of the handle of the blade protruding out of my stomach and masses of blood spurting from the wound. I clutched at my stomach, blood seeping from between my fingers and splattering onto the floor._

_The edge of the blade hurt just as much as the betrayal slicing through my heart._  
_"I trusted you." I laughed bitterly, in short pants. I wouldn't last much longer. "I wonder how many you've taken this way. Lured into your trap, and then destroyed so completely. Their faith in you dying along with the body. I never thought it could be possible for anyone to be so utterly bitter to the core. I suppose I die with the knowledge that the world really is the twisted ruin everyone claims it to be. For that, I thank you." Even in my last moments I was just as sarcastic as always. Either way, the sarcasm hadn't done anything to ease the hurt eating a hole in my chest. The tears had started flowing sometime during my speech, as was now mixing with smudges of blood and the saliva dribbling down my chin._

_I'd never felt more unattractive in my life. Not that it was going to last much longer anyways. As my body crumpled to the ground, hitting it with a thud, I glared up at her through my blurred, teary eyes. The sight I encountered was quite a shock to me._

_Her face was twisted in a mask of pain, but of course that's all it was; a mask. As if this merciless creature gave a shit. As my eyelids drooped, the last image my eyes saw was of the tear glistening on her cheek. Most of my senses had shut down now, but there was no mistaking the last words to tickle my ear with their blessed sound_

_"I'm sorry my love."_

It was dead silent for a while until everyone was cheering Hinata was shaking in fear. She was afraid to be alone now. She didn't like to be afraid not at all! By the time it was time to go home Hinabi had asked Hinata if she could spend the night at one of her friends house.

"S-sure Hinabi j-just call f-father when you g-get there." she nodded and left with her. Naruto waved goodbye to Konohamaru and the two teens were left together...alone...in the woods...

"I'm glad I was able to see you tonight Hinata." she nodded "M-me too Naruto." he saw she was shaking "Are you cold? If you want you can borrow my jacket." He already started to take it off "B-But what about you? W-wont you b-be cold?" he shook his head no with a smile.

"Nah I'll be fine." He placed it around her shoulders and zipped up the orange jacket with a smile. "N-Naruto would you like to come over my house and watch a movie?" he smiled at her warmly "Sure Hinata that would be great." She inwardly beamed.

"Alright I'll see you a little later then I have to go stop by my house for a bit." she frowned but nodded "O-okay." he frowned as well "Aw don't be sad I just need to get a movie...would you to come with me?" she nodded and looked up from her thumbs.

"T-thank you Naruto-kun. I just don't want t-to be alone." he smiled at her and kissed her cheek "Okay then lets go." he took her hand and they walked to his house he talked about his life and his dreams. "What about you Hina-chan what's your dream?"

She blushed and looked away "Um m-my dream is t-to be with the one I love?" he nodded "And who is that?" Naruto asks being nosy she blushed even more. "It's not teme is it? Oh come on how come every girl has to fall for him I mean whats so good about him?"

"I-It's not Uchiha-san..." he relaxed a bit "Then who is this guy? I heard Sakura saying that you were head over heels in love with him." He sounded disappointed but why is that? She glanced up at him then looked down. "Hinata-chan do you think we could ever be together?"

Her head snapped up shocked at what she just heard "W-what?" he put on a fake smile "I said do you think Sakura would ever go for a guy like me?" her heart broke her love didn't know she loved him and she wished he liked her back. "N-Naruto your a great guy. You seem to make friends with everyone, your funny, charming, caring, and your able to change people...I-If Sakura could never see that then she isn't good enough for you." she sniffled a sob.

"And who would be good for me?" He asks stopping looking down at her with soft loving eyes. She looked up at him her pearl eyes staring into his ocean blue. She saw love and affection in them and couldn't help herself she kissed him full on the lips.

He was shocked at first but smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and returned her kiss. When she pulled back she spoke barely above a whisper "Me?" he closed his eyes and smiled "Good. That's how I want it to be." she smiled and they shared a passionate kiss before heading over to Naruto's house.

**Alright now I hope you all enjoyed this chapter And I will not ever own the stories I got Hinabi's story off of the author is called gothicvoid and her story is called the end I love it you should check out her stuff she is a great author so check her out now!****  
**


End file.
